


The Hunt for a Vial-Story of Namek Girl

by namekgirl



Series: The Hunt for a Vial-Story of Namek Girl [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Martial Arts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namekgirl/pseuds/namekgirl
Summary: Namek Girl is being hunted down and she happens to run into the Z fighters, and an unlikely person becomes the one who helps her. Following the DBZ plot, Namek girl's journey involves every fighter, but can they help her? - -Yes. I know Female Nameks don't exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Thank you for reading my story. This is something I do just because I need leisure time from my real crazy hectic life. I'm not the most amazing writer, but I do enjoy it. Yes, I know Female Nameks don't exist, and Let's hope they don't so the new Arc doesn't ruin my long story for me. Haha. I apologize for any grammar errors I have over looked. Please feel free to leave me a comment, enjoy. : )

Chapter One- Origins of Creation.

The Elder Denda looked up from his throne at a Namek man who stood solidly before him.

"My best warrior." The elder Denda spoke "You wish to be with, Yoko? As in to love her? You know, she isn't to be treated like a person, though I know it's hard not to want too." Denda hummed to himself in thought.

The Namek man nodded "Yes. I have fallen deeply for her." He stated as he stared out the window, watching her pull the Ajisa from the ground.

The elder pondered, "She has grown so much, along with the other Namek women. She is my first, and favorite female child."

"She has made an enormous impact on us all elder. She has been successful in giving us a reason to fight and clearing most of our darker Namek Brother's minds. She has made them almost pure again elder Denda. Your plan was successful."

"You have my blessing Tye, to be with my child." Nodded the elder Denda. And with that, Tye left and saw Yoko traveling across the field. Tye smiled as he called her name "Yoko!" He yelled. She turned her head to see him. She always made him smile, but this time she continued to run, disappearing into the distance.

Tye had a weird feeling, it was odd for her to run from him and he wasn't sure as to why, but he was not going to wait to find out why and quickly followed her.

Yoko began to walk inside a dark forest among the planet Namek alone. She could hear the rushing water of Lillix falls up ahead. Traveling through the full bushel and pushing back her world's trees, she approached the waterfall ahead, a place she went to escape, a place to think about herself. In the nude, she would bathe and swim alone, well usually alone. Again, Yoko brought a basket of fruit and goods for a being, for a single person to eat, as they were hungry and deprived of food and shelter.

Along the lake in which the water fell into, a Girl sat, not much younger than Yoko. Her skin pale and white, nothing like the people from Namek. Her hair long and dark, almost the shade of and eggplant covered her shoulders. She was dressed in a long black gown full of lace. Strapless and slim. Her eyes were large and the color of a dead human's blood. Yoko found this girl years ago hiding in a cave, though she only knew of Lillix, no other Namek did. Yoko kept her friend hidden from the men in her world. She knew what they did to her; she couldn't image what they would do to a visitor.

Yoko slowly made her way to Lillix and sat beside her. Both of their fleet splashing in the lake, and Lillix eating pieces of bread from Yoko's Basket.

"It's time for me to go back home." Spoke Lillix.

Yoko looked over at her with some shock in her eyes. Lillix had not left this planet in years. "Are you sure you want to go back to your time?"

Lillix nodded "I doubt they are still hunting for me, and I can go back now. They most likely think I am dead." Lillix removed her feet from the water; the breeze made them semi cold. She stood on her feet and looked down at Yoko. Yoko did the same, removing her feet from the ice-cold lake. Standing beside Lillix, they both were almost the same in size in height and tall for an average human woman.

Yoko stared Lillix in the eyes and smiled. Her dear friend would be gone, though she knew they would meet again. "I will miss you. It was nice to have a lady friend around for a while." Yoko spoke with sincerity and sadness altogether.

Lillix smiled softly. "Thank you, Yoko, for being my friend. For giving me food when I needed it. I hope you fulfill your dreams of having a little girl who isn't used as a tool by the Namek Men and who finds someone who loves her."

Yoko pulled Lillix into a long, strong hug, it almost seemed neither one of them wanted to let go, but after a moment, they pulled away. When they did, Lillix reached out her hand and presented a tiny iron vial attached to a string.

"Do me a favor Yoko. Keep this close to your heart. Don't let anyone have it, and it will protect you for life." Lillix reached for Yoko's hand, and placed it into her grasp, closing her fingers around it.

Yoko Gasped in excitement as she grabbed the vial with her fingertips and quickly put it on her neck. How exciting! Her own piece of jewelry, she had never owned jewelry before, and joy spread over her body. "It will be commanded in the Namek language. So if someone does get a hold of it. It will be hard for them to use it." She took a step back and smiled.

"Use it?" Yoko looked up at her with question. "What do you mean?"

"You will always be protected by my magic and soul inside. I have Secrets inside that must be kept there and never found, I will keep these secrets with you, so it never is. No one would ever think to look in this time for it. Remember; only use it when you're in danger. Goodbye Yoko" Lillix Smiled with a wave.

"Goodbye-" In a tone of sadness, Yoko bid farewell to her friend, and as she did, the vial began to glow a bright gold. Yoko looked down at it with amazement, and then back up at Lillix who smiled and waved, then her body slowly disappeared.

"Yoko Yoko!" Screamed a young man's voice. Yoko Spun around hearing the bushes bristle and seeing Tye's body struggle through them. She began to wonder if maybe he heard her speaking to Lillix, or maybe even saw her.

Tye stumbled to Yoko; he then finally caught his balance and looked at her with some irritation.

"Why were you ignoring me?" He asked approaching to her. "I called you many times, and you looked right at me!"

"Oh sorry, I must not have heard you?" She knew darn well she heard him, for she was a Namek, and her ears were not meant to frame her face, but with her innocence, she got away with a lot, and no man thought she was smart enough to lie.

"It's okay." He smiled and placed his hand upon her shoulder, then looked down at her chest, to see the Vial dangling from it. "Where did you get that?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Ohh—ahh." She hesitated to answer, as she couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "I found it in the lake."

"That's odd. I didn't know iron was on our planet." He replied, knowing this wasn't the truth.

"So anyways, let go home!" She quickly changed the topic and grabbed his wrist leading him out of the forest and away from Lillix Falls.


	2. Chapter Two- End of the Namekian Race

Chapter Two: End of the Namekian Race

It was that night no one expected would be the end of their race. As it stormed, Yoko could hear the thunder through the walls and the screams that filled the planet's sky. She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked down at her child in the basket. Wrapped it in white cloth as it slept, it was the child she bared with Tye, and the child she had sworn would be independent of this race. Never married, but still created a baby together, giving birth as a human would.

Yoko bent over, touching her daughter's cheek lightly, stroking it softly with her fingertips. Reaching behind her neck, she removed the Vial on a string. She began to unravel her baby from the silk sheets until she viewed her nude body and placed it on her daughter's chest. Slowly she wrapped her daughter back up.

"I rather you be safe Yokkosono than I be" Yoko stood up; the cries of her people became faint, as there became less and less of them left alive.

Rushing downs the hall and out through the doors, she left her baby behind. The rain poured down harder than it ever had on Planet Namek. It made the soil moist and puddles formed in the grass. She could hear the smacks between the ground and the rain. Men of all sizes ran around in fear, little children screaming for their lives and blasts coming from the east, her neighbors laid dead before her.

"PROTECT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN." Screamed Denda for it was the first time Yoko had ever seen him leave his throne, and protect his sons. It wasn't long until he was gone too.

Men in armor similar to the Ginyu force stood around in laughter, shooting down her people one by one.

Yoko spotted Tye run past her as she grabbed hold of his wrist; he quickly turned to face her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" she screamed, for she could hardly hear herself think over the noise.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK BY MOTE, THE SON OF FREIZA." He yelled back and looked behind him seeing his brothers being beaten. "I NEED TO GO FIGHT, PROTECT THE DRAGONBALLS!" he quickly jerked away from her and ran into the massive crowd of Nameks.

The Dragon balls were not on her mind; the safety of her newest born child was her priority. Quickly Yoko ran back inside to see a man, who worked for the enemy standing before her.

"Looking for the Dragon Ball?" He laughed. His body was built, tall and his skin blue full of scales. She didn't know what to say. Fear filled her blood. She wasn't a fighter, she had no abilities, she had never been taught them, and what would she do to this man? He lifted his hand to her face, and within that moment, her life was taken.

The blue warrior walked further inside, and he could hear the cries of a child. He did not hesitate to walk into the room and removed the baby's cloth from her body. He laughed for a moment and knew this was what he was looking for. Not only the Dragonballs but also the secret Vial. Reaching out to her, he grabbed hold of her body. Her screams triggered the Vial at that moment, and it began a luminous glow. The warrior could feel the heat from it coming into his face; quickly he began to disintegrate as the glow from the vial blew him to pieces. Her body dropped to the floor, and her screams became louder.

As time went on, only a few Nameks were left to occupy the planet after that attack. The Nameks won, but only by a short bit. For years they kept in hiding until five years later, they knew what was left of them had to try at least and fight.

Denda's best warrior placed her down and stared at her for a moment. His little girl she was.

Tye knelt down to his daughter, placing his firm hand upon her shoulder. How tiny she was for a Namek child, nothing like the boys. He reached out his other hand. Unfolding his fingers, he held a delicate Iron vial. Yusagie gasped in excitement to her father's gift. He didn't keep it on her body after she was attacked, with him around, he knew she didn't need it to protect her, But now he was leaving, and he would not be there to save her.

" Yusagie this Vial is a tool. It gives you a map inside of a place where you can make any wish you please. It also is a gift of protection Yokkosono. So don't abuse its power. It's hard for any being, even myself to get my hands on such a prize as this. I am going away, and I want you safe, so keep it close to your heart." He had only heard rumors of the map, stories by mouth through the villains that attacked them. He knew this must be what they were looking for, but no doubt, it saved her once, and it would do it again.

"Really?" she jumped up and down in almost the same manner her mother did when she first received the gift.

"Yes, and this Vial will help you get out of danger. But only use it when needed. Say the chant " salvum me fac " Now if I give this to you, you must only promise to use it when needed."

Yusagie nodded "Of course." she spoke as she quickly snatched it from her father's hand to put it on.

"Now Yokkosono." He looked at his daughter in the big blue eyes as she rocked on her heels back and forth in a nervous manner staring back at her father. "You must promise me to be a good girl. Have a pure soul. Don't let evil get into your mind, no matter where you are. Cause even a tear or some fear can make your soul fall into darkness." The high built namek stood up before his child as Yusagie nodded in agreement. Kissing her forehead with as much love as he had left inside, Tye walked into the distance with an Army that consisted of the Namekian People, the few that were left to save their planet.

That was the last time Yusagie saw her father.


	3. Chapter Three- Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three- Promotion

Five-year-old little Yusagie stood before men from the Army of Mote along with a few Namekian girls and twice as many Namekian boys. In a line, they formed it for their new and future obedience to their king.

"We are sparing your lives due to orders from our Lord." Spoke a very feminine faced man with long blonde hair, dressed in a uniform with armor over his shoulders and spandex the rest of the way down, standing inside Saiyan combat boots.

"Your fathers and brothers have been killed, and you will come with us on the ship to our planet, Mote. Now all of you walk quickly before I decide I want to kill you!"

And so they marched their tiny bodies faster than they had ever needed to before. The walk was long for small children, and the hostile militants didn't care. If the kids became too slow, they were punched or even kicked in order to go faster onto the ship, and some were killed on the way.

Slowly, they marched onto the shuttle, and Yusagie hurried to a seat out of fear of being physically wounded again. Her breath was heavy and short, but she felt like she could finally relax for the first time in hours.

They stopped at one planet and the children didnt get off, no, more children got on. And then another. And another. Over time, the shuttle had become populated with children of all different races.

Yusagie slouched in her seat as the girl turned around to look at her. "What's that Vial for?" The small girl had blue skin and she asked in the most pretentious way possible. Yusagie looked up at the pale skinned girl who seemed almost a few years older than her as they traveled to their new planet Mote.

"My dad gave it to me. It has a map inside of it" Yusagie said with some fright" Not knowing anyone else on the train to Mote's Palace, not even the other Nameks from her planet.

"Of what?" Another Namek girl with large glasses turned around in her seat at the age of five as well.

"To the Guardian of Earth, where he can give me a wish," spoke Yusagie. The Dragonballs on Namek were long gone before she was old enough to remember them.

"There's no such thing, it's a myth, my dad told me so!" snapped the blue skinned girl who insisted on being right about everything.

"No." Yusagie whispered in fear. She was certain her father was right about the guardian of earth and this place in which you can make a wish. He used to tell her bedtime stories about the guardian of earth, and how he teamed up with a band of warriors to save the earth time and time again. Her father never told her the map inside lead to the Guardian, but she knew it did, she knew it!

"Maybe it is real!" the other Namek girl sat up and spoke in optimism.

The train came to a sudden stop causing Yusagie's small body to lunge forward. A large voice came over the intercom saying "Please leave the shuttle in a single file line, and you will be directed as you get off. You will now serve Mote and Mote only; you are now one if his men, you will be assigned missions and you will complete them as followed."

With age they grew. The Namek children that were left, and Alien children who had been stolen from their homes also grew, and together they became just as close and yet just as much of enemies as a regular human school would be.

This Memory was twenty-five years ago...

Yusagie opened her eyes twenty years later. It felt as she went to take a nap and she woke up this much older, serving his men, with a cold heart like the Namek men had before her mother came along. Ruthless, she was. A strong woman who had overcome missions for her king, and did it better than anyone else. Yet, somehow, she could never escape this lifestyle. Every day she asked herself why she stayed and didn't start a war to end her slavery?

This was an important day to this School of Mote's Girls. An all Girls Mission home she had been forced to be apart of the second, she stepped off the ship. She started out in primary military school, and when she turned twelve, she was thrown into the mission's academy to be trained as a mission soldier, where she dominated.

Getting out of bed, Yusagie began to dress herself in her uniform like she did every day. The same routine. Standing in front of her mirror, she stared at her long slim body, she stood as tall as her father, as beautiful as her mother with large blue eyes, and hair that curled on the ends, but was kept short due to policy. She adjusted the white collar of her uniform that tucked into a knee high blue pencil skirt. Black tights covered her legs as she was asked to be as modest and conservative as possible since she was a child. Yusagie was a warrior, she was taught to be a warrior, and she was not allowed to dress like a sex object.

"Does my uniform look alright?" asked the Namek girl with large glasses she met at the age of five on a ship to their new home. She didn't know where the other female Nameks ended up that day, and they were dead for all she knew. Dusting off her skirt she smiled at Yusagie with an innocent yet careless grin.

Yusagie rolled her eyes annoyingly. It didn't matter how much they were brainwashed; girls always seemed to be girls still. "Yes Mimi, your blue uniform looks better than everyone else's blue uniform."

"Score!" she said in excitement. "Today is a chance we might get promoted. I think you and Nami are going to become Mote's assistants. You guys have worked the hardest, you're so lucky. I wish I could be, I would give anything" Mimi praised Yusagie in excellence, though she didn't seem so excited herself.

"I don't want to be promoted," Yusagie spoke in monotone with a shrug. She was not excited; she didn't want this.

"What? Why not it's a big honor?" Mimi spoke in shock as she walked over to Yusagie.

"I just don't want to work side by side with Mote. I would rather do the simple jobs I am given for the rest of my life. Go to a planet, destroy all of their life force, and hand it over to our king. Simple." Yusagie sat on the bed, fixing the laces on her boots.

"You're so stupid Yusagie, being closer to him could make you anything, maybe even take his place one day. You would be so close to him. I've only seen him on TV. How would you love to rule planets?"

"I would be close to him hm?" Yusagie looked up from her laces in thought. It gave her ideas, ideas a faithful servant shouldn't have.

"Yeah, you could practically touch him. You know how much money you would be making?"

" I don't care about the money; I would rather be freed from him." Yusagie stood up walking towards the door of her corridor.

"He is unbelievable Yusagie..." Mimi gave her a disgusted glare. "We're lucky to have such a great ruler, such a great man to take you in after our planet had been destroyed." What lies she had been fed by the military in believing their planet had been conquered by someone else and not by Mote himself.

Yusagie slightly looked back at her from the corner of her eye. "It's sad, how he has brainwashed you all." And with that, Yusagie walked out her corridor, closing it behind her.

At that moment her mind went black, these premonitions came to Yusagie quite often, forcing her to into the future, making her forget everything around her. She was somewhere else, she walked into a castle, and then around the corner, she saw herself standing there as if her other half was ease dropping. She heard the words: "I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had the power to make the ultimate wish. He begged me for his life, said he would work with her if I let him live. He gave me all the information I needed. Killing him would force her to work for me, and I could use her power to my advantage. I was going to spare his life out of all the Nameks on that planet, But Nameks are a useless race. All I needed was her to be by my side, to finish doing what my father Freiza intended. Universal Domination."

Yusagie was now back in the corridors, she could not believe what she just saw, or heard. She knew her father had died at the hands of his men, but even thought at the hands of him, where her father begged for mercy to be left free, and that she was only saved so she could help dominate the world in Motes name.

Seeing all the excited girls her age walking down the hall, arm and arm, made Yusagie remember why she was leaving. Everyone was heading for the ceremony just as she was, walking into a big auditorium, over ten thousand girls were going to become soldiers. Some castle soldiers, some would stay doing missions, others would be placed on other planet stations in which Mote owned, but only two were going to get to stand by Mote, at his side. She prayed to her father she was not one of them, for she prayed so hard.

She sat at the table with her name on it, along with her roommate Mimi and several other classmates of hers. A loud cough was heard over the microphone, and the room became silent. Mote was an older evil looking man. His father, Freiza, was once known to be the terror of life, and he seemed to have followed in his footsteps just perfectly. With a scooter upon his face, his slim blue figure replicated his dad's. His crown reminded them who was ahead of the throne, as his body covered in Saiyan armor and cloak that was blood red followed behind him. He swayed his long tail as he began to shout, clearing his throat.

" Today we are here because you have all graduated Men of Mote Academy—" His voice, more masculine than his fathers boomed over the thousands of women, and with that, they all cheered in his honor. " Now we understand that all of you have worked hard to get here, but we can only choose two of you to stand by my side. And these two young women are..."

The room was silent, girls held their hands, crossed their fingers, hoping it was them. " Nami Kirimoto and Yokkosono Hart!" he roared as every female stood up, some screaming with joy others crying in pain. It was loud; Yusagie couldn't hear herself think from the noise around her as she stood up to accept her award. Her gaze made it over to one of her least favorite people, the blue-skinned Nami.

"I knew it was you Yusagie I knew it" Mimi shook her arm with excitement. Yusagie tried to smile as she parted from her friends and headed to the stage, but couldn't, and as they both stepped to the podium, they shook Mote's hand in honor of their achievements. His noble men pinned a broach onto both of their uniforms to represent their new status in the kingdom as everyone became silent.

" Report to me tomorrow morning to start your first assignment and get settled in." Mote nodded, and Yusagie and Nami did back. He continued with the ceremony to hand each solider their certificate of achievement as she sat back down.

The night had fallen after long meetings with the Men of Mote and Mote himself. She was exhausted, overwhelmed and had met too many people that night in honor of her excellence. It was late when Yusagie entered her corridor, and she was greeted with more excitement.

" I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Mimi almost jumped into Yusagie rather than towards her. "You are going to be the first Namek to ever fight with him! Isn't that great?"

"Uh yeah-" Yusagie reframed from jumping as well, throwing her badge onto the bed and undoing her clothing.

" What is your problem? You will have a voice in the kingdom now." Mimi spoke in almost a jealous tone, yet didn't understand why her friend wasn't as excited as she was.

"I know, maybe this is good, maybe I can make changes?" Yusagie smiled, she was hopeful she could do something that normally would be forbidden with her newfound status.

"Changes? This place is beautiful, why would you want to change it?" Mimi replied with confusion.

Yusagie looked at her with just as much disgust as she did earlier in the morning. "You're just a robot" she shook her head. "Just like everyone else."

Mimi glared at her as she removed her glasses "As your best friend, I am telling you that you're dumb Yusagie, life is great. I am going to bed." Mimi shut off her light and climbed under her covers.

"Night-" Yusagie responded and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"This is the last night. " Yusagie closed her eyes and grabbed onto her Vial. She was abusing its power, she found it had a power she loved, but it wasn't something that was mean to save her, that she knew of. It only worked for 8 hours at a time, and then poof, she was forced home.

Yusagie began to whisper: "Give me one more blast, for a chance to live a day in the past. Nolo amplius flatu tatem diem vivere in praeteritum. "

Opening her eyes a swirling black hole appeared before the bathtub.


	4. Chapter Four-We were in each other

Chapter Four- We were in each other's pasts

Yusagie stepped into the swirling black hole and ended up on Earth several Hundred years into the past. The bright sky and beautiful grass on planet Earth was always a sight to see. If she could, she would stay here forever, but the power of her Vial never let her.

Mote's planet was dark and gloomy, and she never saw the sun unless she was on a ship, being here made her feel healthy and free.

Seeing a blast in the distance, she knew It was time, time for her to kill some henchman. Landing at the village she saw several ancient warriors standing with human hostages.

A young man jumped beside her, He didn't hide his face behind a mask, but his Gi was distinct. Black and gold lettering on the back wrote "Demon Piccolo." He was always her favorite person to see, to spend time with, though it wasn't often.

A small boy from the village pointed the Namek man, and the Woman "look Dad!" he yelled loudly. It was almost as if they were reoccurring superheroes here. The community began to cheer, as they came to their rescue. Oh, how these ancient savage warriors reminded her of the Men of Mote. It was such a stress reliever for her to kill them off in this time.

"Demon Piccolo" and the Namek woman nodded to one another as she and him both used their strength, their energy that blew them to pieces and soon they were destroyed.

The sun on planet Earth was up and she knew it was almost morning in her time. She hadn't yet slept. "This is the last day I will see you." She said to the Namek teen man, who turned and faced her with no emotion in his voice.

"Why?"

" I just won't be able to come for a while, maybe one day I will return." She feared of Motes men knowing of her ability and wanting to use it to take down other times in order to expand his kingdom. She assumed it was better to not visit this Namek in fear of getting caught. "Keep the peace here, fight for all you can to save this race."

"I plan to become king—" He paused for a moment and looked over at her.

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked.

"Yusagie." She smiled.

"Well, my Name is Kami." He said as he looked over to Yusagie. Her blue Eyes widen with shock. Kami. Was this the Kami her father spoke of? No, he couldn't be!

"Kami, as in the Guardian of Earth?" She asked with surprise and happiness.

"Guardian of Earth! Ha!" He laughed. "Never thought of such a thing, that sounds better than being King. But no, I am not the guardian of earth."

It was a coincidence that they had the same name, a common Namek name.

With a smile, she reached for his thin green lips and kissed him gently one last time before leaving. Behind her, the black hole once appeared again, pulling her in with its gravitational force. "Goodbye—" She let go of his hand as she was pulled into the darkness.

"Goodbye." He whispered back. "If we ever meet again, kiss me, so I know it's you."

Yusagie jumped back into her bathroom after a night of crime fighting and excitement on Earth, but she had more to deal with as her eyes lay upon Mimi. Her heart stopped when she heard someone clear their throat.

Mimi stood in the doorframe and gave Yusagie a concerned look. " You want to tell me Yusagie?"

Yusagie sighed deeply. She had to come clean. She was caught, and she couldn't think of a lie fast enough. "Only if you don't tell anyone."

Mimi nodded as they both walked into their rooms to get dressed for the new day. Yusagie told her the story from beginning to end, and Mimi listened as if it was her new Drama on TV.

"So there's a guy hm?" Mimi said evilly.

Yusagie nodded as she put on her new badge and uniform. "I would not have told you this, but since this is our last day, it's alright."

"You're going to give Mote a good word for me right?" Mimi smiled.

Yusagie nodded. "Yes I will recommend you."

"Thank you" she reached for Yusagie and embraced her in a hug, their last hug ever. They said their goodbyes and Yusagie left the room with her case and made way to the train that would bring her to Mote's palace. It was hard not to cry, Mimi was like a sister to her, and she would be missed.

Seeing Nami upon entering the train, Yusagie picked a different seat, far away from her opponent, and new unfortunate partner.


	5. Chapter Five- And Today We Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we meet the Z fighter.

Chapter Five: And Today We Meet

Some men of his were carrying their luggage, and she was forced to share a room with Nami. Yusagie followed in silence until they reached Nami's bed, and then her own. She sighed while thanking Mote's men for assisting them and soon fell in her bed as night fell. Nami was asleep next to her, and she knew if she ever did anything she would have to be quiet about it. And so she was.

She knew what she had to do now that she was within the palace walls. She knew she had to destroy him for her father, for herself, for her friends and for her people. And she knew revenge would not be any better than it was now.

Getting out of bed, Yusagie tiptoed out of the room then down the hall of this grand palace, filled with gold pillars and deep red colored walls. Royalty, this place screamed royalty and was quiet and open enough to hear a pin drop. She hid around one of the gold banisters and heard his words like she did in her vision. "I killed Yusagie's father for a reason. He told me she had a map for making the ultimate wish right before I killed him. Killing him would force her to work for me, and I could use her power to my advantage."

Yusagie stood there for a while, holding her breath so she wouldn't be caught, but When the lights when out, a Saiyan soldier walked past her and with a twist of Yusagie's wrist, her sword appeared into her hands from magic. Light but strong, she dug it's blade through the Saiyan's back and ended his life quickly. His body fell to the ground dead, with no sound peering from his lips. She withdrew the sword from him and continued to travel through the building, though now quicker than usual.

He slept quietly under his thick down covers while being protected by an overhead canopy. He didn't sense, her, and she wasn't sure why he hadn't yet. She took a moment to stare down at his small alien body. It was over. "You are a monster-" Yusagie whispered to herself as she lifted up the blade of her sword, plunging it through Mote's heart.

Loud screams came from his feminine lips with pain as she repeatedly destroyed his flesh, again, then again. He stared at her wide-eyed with tears as he reached his hand to her with salvation.

With no energy left he whispered "But I-treated you so well-" Yusagie's eyes formed with tears as well, she almost felt guilt for her actions, but that's what he wanted her to feel.

With one last jab and turn of her blade, she forced his screams to an end.

Yusagie stretched her hand out, her blast blowing his body from the mattress, and that she knew would get the attention of the guards. Within moments they rushed in to see their master at his end.

Quickly Yusagie shot energy at all of them in hopes to delay their entrance. Leaving her sword behind she jumped through a glass window ten stories high and hoped no one would be meeting her at the bottom.

But they were.

Running through the palace streets, she tried to blend with the other men who had yet to be informed of her actions. It gave her time, the time she needed to get far, but merely not far enough.

She reached the city limits when the army came after her. Her body and her hands covered in blood; there was no denying to anyone she had killed Mote. Her breath began to run out, she struggled to lose them but could not do so.

Yusagie made it into the forest beyond the city gates; her carelessness caused her to trip over nature's roots. Men, those running behind her and those before her on horses had surrounded her. This was it, it was her end. Was it worth? It was worth it.

She closed her eyes as she heard the blasting begin. Their energy shot towards her, and she was seeing her end. "Salvum me fac" And with that, She disappeared from their sight.

Yusagie felt her body slam into the ground like a hundred pounds of bricks that had been thrown onto her. Daylight attacked her eyes, and when she choose to open the, everything was a hazy blur. She could see someone's feet before her, and when she had the chance to look up, a pink man stared down at her. His appearance was a tad overweight, and spikes protruded from his head. Her body was still sore, but when she looked at her skin, there was nothing, not one cut, not one burn. She was alive.

Yusagie stumbled to her feet quickly, and when she did, she noticed her outfit had changed. Shoulder pads protruded out from her arms, and a brown skirt swayed in the wind, she recognized the Saiyan boots she was wearing, and the Ginyu Force logo upon her chest.

Looking up at the pink fat man, he placed himself right against her face. A handsome green man stood behind him. Calmer and collected than his pink friend. "Have you found any of the Dragon balls yet?" He said with fury.

"Dragon balls?" She questioned. She didn't know much about them. They were gone before she was born. She spoke back, almost too scared to even respond. She didn't know how to answer. Should she have said yes?

Dodoria pushed Yusagie into the grass with irritation. "Dragon balls!" He screamed as his face became closer to hers. "The things we have been looking for for months, the balls that grant any wish you want if you collect all 7! God, is your scouter even on?" Dodoria continued to yell as he reached for her face and flipped a switch on the scouter that covered her one eye. Within seconds, beeping and symbols in her own language appeared on the screen. "See, see the red dot? That means a dragon ball is in that location—hmmm." He pondered for a moment. " Someone has already collected 3, and I wonder who that is? Maybe it's Vegeta?" Dodoria took a step back with a snarl and looked up and down at Yusagie as she was dressed in the necessary Saiyan armor with the Ginyu logo upon her chest. "I'll tell ya, I keep telling Frieza to stop hiring women and bringing them into our force. Females are the dumbest in the universe."

Yusagie didn't know what to say. She had no response but a nod. Right now all she knew was she was alive. But how? Where was she? Frieza? Was he still alive? Was she in the past? If she was she only had 8 hours till she returned.

Yusagie then had realized if she found all these dragon balls first, she could wish for a life without Mote and his kingdom. She could wish her father back; she could wish her whole race back.

"Now Go!" He screamed, and with a nod, Yusagie blasted off into the Namekian sky. This was her home, this is where she came from, and this was where she belonged.

She recognized this place from long ago, though it was not as destroyed as it was now. She then realized she had been saved for the time being by the gift from her father, The Vial; it brought her here. She was alive because of it.

As she flew high above the villages of her men, they were deserted, quiet, dead. They had been taken out by Frieza's army. How could such a ruthless amount of people want to destroy innocent men of her race? It didn't matter, no, she had to find the dragon balls, and there was one head.

When she had landed before a rounded stone home in the village, her eyes narrowed at a man that stood before it. He was one of the Namek villagers, and he was strong. She could sense it, but he wasn't as strong as her.

His eyes widen when he laid eyes upon her and noticed her skin just like his, her arms covered in pink patches as he was. Antennas came from her head but hair framed her face. Though, while he was interested in why she looked the way she did, and why she didn't look like him, he was taken back by the logo on her chest.

"Surprised you, don't I?" Yusagie said as she continued to approach him. His body was tattered and beaten, as

if he had just defended himself against someone.

She hadn't been created yet in this time, and she knew that she would come as a surprise to everyone. Yusagie now knew she had made it into the past, but how far? "My hair, and my eyes, they are different than yours. My figure, it is softer than yours and smaller, but we, we are the same, aren't we?"

"We are not the same." A deep voice escaped his lips when he spoke to her. "You are here for evil. You have invaded our planet for our dragon balls. You have killed our brothers and their children. We will never be the same."

She hadn't, Yusagie hadn't killed anyone, yet. And apart of her was willing to for the dragon balls, to save her own life, and have a new life in her own time.

With a deadly smile, a grin spread across her face. "You can give me the dragon ball inside, or we can fight." She said as she watched the Namek crouch down into a position that displayed he was ready for battle.

"Let's go." He said in a quiet voice as he launched off his feet and charged the female Namek at full speed, with a punch that flew towards her jaw, Yusagie side stepped him as her knee lifted into his ribs, cracking one, two, three, and the fourth rib going up one by one.

The Namek fell to his knees as he held himself in pain and his power quickly faded. "I have had far more training than you have, but nice try, you have an enormous amount of strength, but simply not enough speed." Yusagie looked ahead as she walked away from the Namek that lay on the ground in pain and in embarrassment.

When she entered the dome-shaped Namekian home, there laid a large Namek, massive in size and in weight. He looked as if he slept, but she knew he was awake.

"My child." He spoke to her.

"I am no one's child." She responded in a serious tone.

"—Oh but you are." Guru explained as Yusagie stood in confusion. "I know you, more than you know. I know why you're here, I know your intentions."

"And what are those, do explain." Yusagie was interested in how he knew her, that was if he wasn't bluffing.

"Yokkosono." Guru spoke in his tired tone as her eyes widen in shock. No one knew that name; She never went by Yokkosono. "Your mother was a dear experiment I tried to accomplish over and over again but failed to do so. But my son, one of my sons, here on this planet now, he created your mother. I am your grandfather, and I now all about you, I searched your thoughts while you were trying to take down Nail. My son who created you, he often traveled from the future here to speak to me about your mother and how she was progressing, in hopes we could create your mother sooner, here in our time, but we couldn't. And now, here you are, with his power to travel through time. "

"I didn't do it—something else did." Yusagie stated as anxiety attacked her mind while he spoke of her mother, the mother she doesn't remember, the mother she never met. "What was she like?" Yusagie asked, as if she just changed personalities, going from a ruthless warrior to a sweet child of a Namekian.

"She was just like you. Strong, stubborn, and you are her twin—hmmmm." Guru spoke slowly as the planet's daytime sky soon faded to darkness. "You are here to find the Dragonballs?"

"Yes—" Yusagie nodded.

"You're a tad too late, as it seems someone has already summoned them. You don't need them anyways child. Find the humans from Earth; go with them back to Earth. When you do, locate the guardian of the Earth, and he will help you." Guru stated as he felt even weaker as Porunga had been summoned.

"My father often talked of the guardian of earth-" Yusagie looked behind her as another Namek approached the one that she faced, though now his body laid almost lifeless on the ground.

"Follow that Namek. Go with him he will lead you to the earthlings. They have my Dragonballs currently, I hope, that is if Frieza didn't reach them in time."

"Why is it that my scouter says it's here then? The Dragonballs I mean-"

Yusagie said for a moment and then saw the radar they were now grouped together.

"Krillin, he left minutes before you arrived. Nail thought you were here to kill me." He chuckled. "Nail too doesn't have much longer; his body is fading as fast as mine after battling Frieza."

"Frieza?" She questioned. The name that was praised by her military. She had made it as far back as Frieza.

"Stay away from him, get as far from him as possible—discourage the Namek behind you from battling him if you can. You were created to be more powerful than you will understand. Use it to help my sons and my people by heading to Earth. In time, you will understand." Spoke Guru as his last words left his breath.

With a smile, Yusagie nodded to Guru as she realized his life force was now gone. "Goodbye—grandpa." She spoke with some sadness before leaving his side and returning outside where Piccolo and Nail had become one.

She watched the male Namek stand before her, clenching his hands back and forth and flexing his fingers with his new found power. He had merged with Nail.

When he looked up, his eyes met with hers, and for a moment it was as if a distant memory was triggered in his thoughts, back from when he was Kami, hundreds of years ago. He recognized her, yet he had never been here before, this was the first time he had ever been on Namek. He couldn't help but stare at her, her body just like his, her skin and her power so similar. She too was amazed by the power she felt coming from the Namek before her.

"Are there more of you here? Females, of course, I'm aware of other Nameks living here apparently." Piccolo asked with curiosity as he admired parts about her.

"No—I am the only one." Yusagie replied with no emotion in her voice.

"I see you wear the Ginyu logo, are you the only one cause you're one of Frieza's crazy experiments gone wrong?" Piccolo laughed at his sense of humor towards someone who he assumed was the enemy.

"I am a grandchild of Guru—I can see how my armor can be miss-leading, I-" Yusagie had to come up with something, what was she going to tell him? Was she really going to explain she escaped from the hands of Frieza's heir and landed here? "I was kidnapped as a child by Frieza's men, and when he choose to return, I took it as an opportunity to visit my home one last time. I had hoped to find the Dragonballs to wish freedom to my people." This wasn't a lie, at least, some of it wasn't. "Guru, he told me to follow you, and find the earthlings, then to return to earth with them in order to wish freedom to our people."

"Ha!" Piccolo laughed. "Why would I allow someone from the Ginyu force to return to earth with us? What a joke. If you can keep up, maybe you can talk Gohan into letting you return, that is, if I don't kill you before hand." Piccolo spoke in an annoyed manner before shooting off into the air and heading towards Frieza and Gohan. He had to help them before Gohan lost his life, it was his goal to make sure nothing ever happened to him, ever.

Yusagie didn't hesitate to follow him; he did say she would have to keep up in order to have the opportunity even to see the earthlings; she too wanted to see how strong this Frieza was, if he was even strong at all.

The two Nameks had flown a while, and the more they few, and the further they got, the more powerful Frieza's power became. She could sense his strength as if she was almost touching him. He was stronger than his Heir, and his power made her tremble.

And there he was when they landed, Frieza, a small alien-like creature who awaited Piccolo. Beside her was a Saiyan, she could tell by his power, but where was his tail?

Vegeta scoffed at Piccolo as Piccolo began to remove his armor to become ready for battle. "That wish was wasted on you. And I see you found a Girlfriend." Vegeta laughed, but then realized there were no Female Nameks and she wore the sign of the Ginyu force, yet he had never seen her before.

"Vegeta, I have become much stronger, probably stronger than you." Piccolo grinned, ignoring Vegeta's other comments.

It wasn't long before Frieza and Piccolo clashed into battle, and she soon found herself useless, as she was in awe at Frieza's power, and a hidden power she could sense.

Looking to her side, she spotted a ship and a power that rose from it. When she turned to look at the others, they seemed un-phased. Was she the only one who could sense it growing?

Walking from the battle between Piccolo and Frieza, she entered the ship, walking around to find the rising Saiyan power she sensed. It wasn't long until she found Goku resting in a rejuvenation tank, something she was familiar with from her time and often used on their soldiers.

"I can do this even faster." She said as she felt Piccolo's power declining, Frieza's power rising even more, and Vegeta's power gone. In only a matter of moments, she cracked open the rejuvenation tank, pulled Goku's body from it as water came tumbling from inside, flooding the halls and soaking their uniforms. She placed her hands on his chest as she laid on the ground. With a glowing aura from her palms, her fingertips healed the Saiyan. She knew he wasn't evil, she could sense it, there was kindness in him that wasn't in others.

When Goku slowly awoke, she was the first thing he had seen. A girl Piccolo. The Female Namek helped him stand up as he tried to understand what he saw as he stared at her.

"Opus et auxilium " (They need your help) Was all Yusagie said as her eye met with the Saiyan's.

"Hu?" Goku looked at her with Confusion. Then she said it again. "I don't understand you."

When Goku spoke, she realized she didn't understand him either. Their dialect was dead in her time. She could talk to the Ginyu force, and they understood her, she could speak to other aliens, as she knew many tongues. But, she then realized the earthlings did not know other alien dialects, nor Namek, and she did not know theirs.

"Uh...uh..." Yusagie tried to think. "Frieza!" was all she could say. His name was universal.

"Frieza hu?" He asked as he could feel Frieza's power as he stood before her. "Right—Let's go." Goku nodded as he ran through the halls of the ship, as well as Yusagie making way back to Piccolo and the earthlings.

It wasn't long before Goku intervened between Piccolo and Frieza, stepping into fight, and the battle lasted what seemed like an eternity, with their energy clashing with one another's, and sparks of lighting shot up into the sky.

Scooping the body of the unconscious Piccolo into her arms, she began to run at such a speed Gohan couldn't comprehend, and as she headed towards their ship that was ready to blast off the planet Namek, she knew the planet was going to explode soon. It was only a matter of hours before it ends, and Gohan knew he wanted Piccolo with him when they went home.

Yusagie continued ahead, but she didn't travel far before flames burst from the ground and the planet became engulfed in fire. She could sense others on the planet as well as the Ginyu force. This planet wasn't going to last, and she knew it from the previous planets she had destroyed herself.

"Let's go!" yelled the young Gohan As Yusagie barely made it into the ship before it's door closed, she placed Piccolo on the ground.

"Now you can leave, Ginyu." Bulma spoke as she looked at Yusagie.

"She saved Piccolo, though!" Gohan exclaimed as he sat beside Piccolo's unconscious body.

"I don't care; she's one of them, I—" Bulma stopped in mid sentence as Yusagie's green hand met Buma's face with a glowing aura. Yusagie didn't understand her, but she understood her body language and her tone of voice.

"Et dimisit me in navem cum dabo terram in terra , et non videbitis me et amici . Quod si non adoraveritis , simplex tubarum clangor erit et tuum super me , navis " (You will let me on this ship, and I will leave when we land on earth, and you and your friends will never see me again. If you don't, I will blow your head off and take over this ship myself.) Yusagie powered up the energy in her hand, preparing for a blast that would end Bulma's life.

Bulma stood frozen; she couldn't compete with the power and strength that came naturally from the palm of her hand. Bulma didn't know the words that spewed from her lips, but they sounded scary.

"Just let her before she blows us all up!" Screamed Gohan in fear as Bulma decided to take control of the ship. With that, Yusagie lowered her hand.

"Sapiens decisionem" (Wise decision.) She said in almost an evil like tone before walking past the unconscious Namek and Gohan. The Earthlings couldn't help but stare at her and how different she was from them.

Bulma hit a few buttons, and the ground beneath them shook violently. The space ship wouldn't start, it wouldn't leave the planet Namek, and Bulma became puzzled and almost in fear.

Yusagie was as frightened as she looked around her, not only from the planet meeting its end, but she didn't know anyone, and the first people she met assumed she was an enemy.

The Young Gohan, a small boy with dark hair, and a Saiyan uniform, It scared her; she knew he must be a , a young girl in her 20's, short blue hair, was nothing like Yusagie had seen before. Could she be human?

Then there was Piccolo, the Namek. He laid on the ground, harmed and unconscious. A small Namek boy sat beside him quietly. She noticed the little Namek boy, and she could sense his kindness from somewhere long ago.

They all stared at Yusagie. She was not normal. She had the uniform of a member of the Ginyu force, and they were weary of that. They were used to the way Piccolo looked, but she was different. Her eyes were bright blue and not dark, her hair shoulder length, dark, and silky. Her ears pointed like his though, tall, and her skin was green, patches of pink muscle covered her arms, she looked just like Piccolo himself.

"Thank you for saving Piccolo- Gohan thanked quietly. "Are you a Namek?" Asked Gohan curiously. He couldn't help but think of the idea of his master finding someone to be with, a female Namek for him, even though he knew Piccolo's heart was cold and still somewhat evil.

Yusagie looked away, wrapping her arms around her body, sliding down the wall of the spaceship to sit onto the floor.

Gohan looked at her with confusion as tears formed in her eyes. He then realized, she couldn't understand him. Her day had been one thing after another, and she still hadn't slept since she had traveled into the past. Was she a servant, was she free? She didn't know who she was going to become, and all she knew was how to serve. Bringing out independence in herself brought out darkness, the evil ruthlessness in her nature she didn't know she had, but yet she discovered that today. She was willing to kill anyone who challenged her.

Gohan stared at her for a moment with a frown then turned to make eye contact with Bulma who shrugged. "I cannot get the ship to start—" She said in a panic. They were going to die.

Yusagie didn't look at him, her face in her lap, but it almost seemed seconds later, all of them appeared on earth with the wish of earth's dragon balls.

Yusagie suddenly lifted her head as she felt her body move from a cold ship to the warm grass.

Everyone had arrived back home, and all were thankful for that.

Young Gohan rushed to Chichi, holding his mother tight as she waited for him. Yamcha smiled as Bulma ran to him, kissing him as if they had just met. Yusagie finally stood up, along with Piccolo beside her standing as well once he became conscious, and a little Namek beside him. He glared at her for a moment from the corner of his eyes, thoughts flooded his mind as he analyzed her, but quickly looked away when Gohan ran up to him with excitement.

"Feeling better now Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo nodded but did not smile. "So who is that woman?" Piccolo grunted curiously.

Gohan shrugged and looked around. "Where is she?" Piccolo turned around, only to see the young child Namek. The Namek woman was gone


	6. Chapter Six- Only you can help

Chapter Six- Only you can help

Yusagie sprinted through the town of Orange City, where she saw things such as cars or people screaming at the sight of her green skin. She was headed towards the mountainside and continued running while ignoring the irritating humans around her. Her feet were bare from removing her Saiyan boots in the ship, and the asphalt was hot against her skin as she ran. Sticks and rocks attacked her heels as she headed north.

Arriving at a spring, she knelt down quickly she washed her face with the fresh water, and then drank a little. She did not know where she was and knew no one here. She didn't care, she was free, and the monster who ended her father's peaceful life was now dead forever.

Yusagie pulled off her armor; a brown top hidden beneath it covered her chest and torso. She continued to splash water up on her face, her filthy face. She splashed some on her arms, rubbing them clean, then over her neck until she could feel the cool breeze against her skin. Each drop felt like ice against her skin, relaxing her.

Yusagie lifted off her top, revealing her breasts, and removed the rest of her clothing before diving into the deep earthly waters.

Opening her eyes, Yusagie could see under the water clearly, watching all of the earth's fascinating creatures underneath. Some fish were familiar looking, like the ones on Planet Namek as a child, others new and exotic.

Yusagie swam back up to the surface, taking in a long breath as her long wet hair covered her back.

She turned to stare at the large wall of falling water. She was astounded at how beautiful the color was. A sparkling blue, mixed with a foam green. It had been a long time since she had seen anything natural rather than technology. When she had, it was usually on a planet she had been missioned too.

Something was moving on the other side of the waterfall, and it sparked her curiosity. Was someone watching her?

She ducked under water then began to swim quickly to the waterfall's other side, but when she came back to the surface, the figure was gone. While the person had left, there was a home that sat on the edge of the bank, build with wooden logs and tiny enough for only a single person, she wanted to see what was inside.

Slowly she swam to the grass and then began to walk out of the water nude, wet, her body full of water. Walking up to the log cabin, she pressed her face against the window to look inside. It was dark and abandon. She wasn't sure if it was even inhabitable, and she wasn't courageous enough to go inside and see for herself, but before anyone could see her naked, she dove back into the deep pond.

Looking into the sky as she swam around, she could see a tower in the distance.

Yusagie redressed herself.

Her Vial took her here, it had the map to the place that she could not only make the ultimate wish with the dragon balls, but she was safe. She knew the story of Earth's guardian from her father, she never forgot his story and she was certain this guardian was on earth. He could help her, no matter what.

Yusagie pulled her vial from her neck and opened up its tiny lid. A holographic map appeared before her. The map she thought would show her to where the guardian of earth was. She then realized this map was for another location, another planet, but where?

Closing it with confusion, Yusagie stood up on her toes as Her skirt swayed to the windy horizon. She left the Ginyu armor laying there on the grass as the napped breeze brushed through her endless dim hair, it was close to the end on the coldest summer afternoon. She hadn't felt a temperature like this in such a long while. Where she came from it always seemed Humid. Her People seemed dropped like flies while working in their fields. This place called earth, to her was so different, for she had not seen such creatures like this on her home planet. Some were uglier, some were cuter and others made sounds that were quite irritating. Such as the small critter that was brown and had a bushy like tail and seemed to enjoy climbing the earth trees. She hadn't seen grass turn gold even once during her lifetime. Her home planet had fields of bluegrass stretched out for endless miles.

A place she had heard of many times from words of her father, Kami Tower. A place her dad boasted much about in the past. As if it had been sacred or unspeakable, but yet it had nothing to do with her vial, even though for years she thought it did.

Positioning upright, she peered around, seeing vacancy. Glancing up at the sky, she felt the energy rise from under her feet; she casted up into the air and began flying into the clear blue sky.

Over time, her energy began to decrease from the time she had started flying to Kami Tower. The sun began to set into colors of dark blue, orange and sherbet pink, mixing into a bowl of sweetness called the sky. Kami Tower hovered before the heavens in what seemed to be an endless flight. Yusagie seemed so close to the large building, yet she still had some time before she arrived at the place of hope.

Her two small bare feet landed on the cold tile floor, which covered the entryway. The place has seemed to be bare; no one appeared to be present.

"Hello" she spoke cautiously as she took a few steps into the tower. "Hello?" She spoke a bit more vocal this time. Hearing her echo's cancel back to her. "I wonder where everyone is?" The thought went through her mind as she continued to walk forward. The cold began to attack her bare arms, and she yawned with fatigue.

"Hello" Said a more virile voice somewhere in the darkness. Yusagie looked up seeing a man with the age of 80 in his face step out from the darkness. The wrinkles made his Namek skin appear more olive than it did fresh young green.

Past Kami, a taller more handsome man came through the doorway. His skin was a deeper green, not faded like Kami's. He stood straighter. His body was dressed in layers of a cape, a blue belt supported his waist, and purple top and bottom covered his figure. He looked over at Yusagie. He knew he noticed her from somewhere besides the ship, and she noticed him. But Kami, he knew who she was the moment he laid his eyes on her, even hundreds of years later.

Kami nodded to him, then turned to face the young woman once again. The taller man came closer to Kami; standing so close behind him he could almost touch him. "May I help you?" the younger man spoke, with a blank expression on his face.

" Yes" she nodded and spoke with professionalism. "I have come a long way from my home planet, Mote. I have lived there all my life and never saw so many people die. I need your help guardian of the earth. My father said you could. Please, return with me to help me destroy this army." She bowed before Kami.

"I am the guardian of the earth." Kami smiled mildly. "I would help you, but as you can see, I am so old and can fight no longer. My deepest regrets." He returned his bow to her in respect.

"He sure is old." Piccolo mumbled under his breath, looking away from them both.

"What is that you say, Piccolo?" Question the older man as he placed his hand on his hip, and lifting his shoulders to stand back up from his bow.

"Nothing" Piccolo grunted.

"He said you were old sir" Yusagie replied.

" WHAT?" Piccolo screamed angrily, clenching his fists as he looked at her.

"Okay Piccolo, since you think I am ever so old and you're so young, you can help this young lady fight on her planet, and get some of your not so old friends too also help." Kami smiled evilly and closed his eyes.

"WHY YOU STUPID OLD MAN" Piccolo fangs began to show as he growled in anger.

Kami opened his one eye to peek at his other half. "Well piccolo, if you hadn't been so arrogant, I wouldn't have volunteered you!" Kami nonchalantly spoke back in the calmest manner possible.

"KAMI I OUGHTA." Piccolo began to approach him even more so than before.

The young girl ran in between the two quickly as she spoke so gently. "Please stop fighting I didn't mean to cause this." A door squeaked open from behind them all, and they turned to see a man walk from it.

"Ohhh-" Said a large man, his body shaped perfectly round, and his skin black as charcoal, His cheeks was rosy and his smile so innocent. "Those two have been fighting before the dawn of time, you didn't cause anything." he smiled reassuringly.

Piccolo moaned as he stared at Kami, then the young girl. He noticed her body was green as well as his. Her ears were just as pointy; her legs had height and softness to them. She was tall. Her breast were small and almost perfect. Her eyes deep blue, and her hair dark black, with a bit of sway at the ends. She was different than him in so many ways, yet he sensed Namek blood. She still wore the spandex from under the Ginyu force uniform, as it was ripped and tattered, and dirty.

"Let's go, girl-" He began to approach the edge of Kami tower.

"My name is Yokkosono, but you can call me Yusagie." She smiled and nodded.

"Whatever" Piccolo hissed as he sprung off the edge into the sky.

Yusagie looked at Kami with a smile and whispered: "thank you". Kami nodded back as she flew off after Piccolo.


End file.
